


how an angel found peace in the arms of a demon

by Cashay



Series: 5 Acts [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Collars, Dom!Crowley, Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Not Beta Read, Sub!Aziraphale, Touch Deprivation, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/pseuds/Cashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting century Aziraphale searches peace in the arms of his mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how an angel found peace in the arms of a demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/gifts).



> Written for the 5Acts Meme for zekkass =)
> 
> This is my first Good Omens Fic so please be gentle!

Crowley sauntered towards Aziraphale. The angel was sitting naked on his bed waiting for him. Aziraphale only ever came to him when he needed grounding and reminding about how much he was worth. Heaven hadn't liked him all that much to begin with but after the whole nearly-apocalypse he hadn't dared returning.

It was hard for him, especially since he refused to fall, the stubborn idiot. Aziraphale would make such a glorious Demon, Crowley was nearly afraid of the thought. But oh it would be glorious, okay well probably more along the lines of adorable and clumsy but one could dream about ruling Hell, right?

Normally he never bothered to be gentle if he even cared enough to take someone to bed but Aziraphale was different. After all they were mates, made by God for each other and just for each other.

“Rough day love?”

Aziraphale looked uneasy like he always did when they met again after they had spend a long time away from each other. Though they were made for each other a union between an angel and a demon was never quite that easy. They surely had the easier end, after all neither heaven nor hell liked them very much and thus there were no expectations.

“More like a rough century. All those good people doing horrible things...”

Crowley put a finger on the angels lips. Now that they were together nothing but the two of them mattered. The world could go bugger itself and if there was another apocalypse they were all old enough to take care of it themselves.

“Sh darling, just be quite now.”

Aziraphale nodded softly and pressed his lips against Crowley's finger, leaving the demon smiling satisfied. Turning around he walked to his beside cabinet, where behind a ridiculous amount of wards and locks he kept Aziraphale's collar.

Pulling the expensive leather piece out of his hiding place he returned to the naked angel on his bed. When they were both younger his angel used to kneel on the ground but they had both long gotten over that notion. His expensive floor just wasn't that nice for the knees, also kneeling on hard surfaces was more a church thing, something Crowley certainly didn't plan to support. Plus – though he'd never admit it – he wanted to pamper Aziraphale.

The angel was far too hard working, aside from his bookstore and feeding ducks he didn't allow himself much recreational fun. Those angels with all their stupid rules they had to follow. Not that they didn't have rules in hell, they just allowed a lot more fun.

Gently he fastened the collar around Aziraphales throat and ran a hand through his hair. Reveling in the feeling of his angel leaning into the touch.

“Zira, lay back love.” he prompted gently, underlying his order with a touch to the angels shoulder.  
Of course Aziraphale did what he was told immediately, leaving Crowley with a rush of power that he had missed for far too long.

Aziraphale leaned into his touch, when he started gently exploring his body. He already felt like he was on top of the world, mated pairs were made to be with each other, the need to touch was build into their bond.

He leaned down, pressing a commanding kiss to the willing lips of his bond mate. When they were like this his angel belonged to him and there was nothing Zira would deny him, just as there was nothing Crowley wouldn't do for his little angel.

He sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard and patting his lap. In a flash Aziraphale was on him, his arms curling around him, clinging to him like a frightened child.

“That's it love. Come here my little angel.”

Crowley pulled Aziraphale even closer until there wasn't an inch of their body that wasn't touching. Their wings had come out somewhere in the process, cocooning them in soft feathers.

Later, when the need to touch wasn't that strong anymore they would have the most amazing sex that someone could have – if you asked Crowley – and he would fuck Aziraphale until he couldn't move anymore. And after that there would be more holding and staying close and then even more sex. It was safe to say that none of them would be seen for weeks, hell the last time they had spend the whole first few years of the 21st century hiding in the bedroom. Crowley wouldn't object to doing that again.


End file.
